jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tul'kar
Tul'kar war ein Predor des Unendlichen Reichs und unterwarf in dieser Funktion viele Welten dem Imperium der Rakata. Im Jahr 25793 VSY entdeckte sein Machthund Xesh die Welt Tython und Tul'kar machte sich auf, sie zu erobern. Noch vor Beginn der Invasion wurde er Opfer einer Intrige des ranghöheren Predors Skal'nas und starb durch die Hand seines eigenen Machthundes.Dawn of the Jedi – Machtsturm Biografie Wie die meisten Rakata während dieser Zeit diente Tul'kar dem Unendlichen Reich und nahm an Feldzügen quer durch die Galaxis teil. Die dabei eroberten Planeten wurden von den Rakata ausgemerzt, was bedeutete, dass sie ihrer natürlichen Ressourcen beraubt wurden. Die überlebende Bevölkerung wurde meist versklavt. Wurden unter den Einheimischen machtsensitive Individuen aufgespürt, exekutierten die Rakata diese. Teilweise wurden sehr junge Personen mit einem hohen Machtpotenzial verschleppt und gequält, um mit der dadurch entfachten Kraft der Dunklen Seite die Rakata-Kriegsschiffe anzutreiben. Einige von ihnen wurden von den Rakata ausgewählt und trainiert, um dem Reich als Machthunde zu dienen. In dieser Funktion waren sie einem Predor untergeben und spürten für ihn Planeten auf, welche anschließend ausgemerzt wurden. miniatur|rechts|Tul'kar und der junge Xesh Tul'kar beaufsichtigte einige dieser entführten Kinder und spürte besonders bei einem dieser Gruppe ein großes Potenzial in der Macht. Er befreite ihn von den Maschinen, in denen der Junge eingesperrt war, und begann ihn selbst auszubilden. Xesh, wie der Junge fortan hieß, wurde sein persönlicher Machthund. Dabei war er nicht der Einzige aus Tul'kars Gruppe, der ausgewählt wurde, den Rakata in dieser Funktion zu dienen. Gemeinsam mit ihm wurde Trill, Xeshs einzige Freundin aus seiner Kindheit bei den Rakata, ausgewählt. Um Xesh weiter an sich zu binden, vor allem aber aus purem Vergnügen, ließ Tul'kar die beiden im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung gegeneinander antreten, bis Xesh Trill entscheidend besiegte. Als Tul'kar ihn aufforderte sie zu töten, zögerte Xesh und schlug stattdessen vor, sie Predor Skal'nas zum Geschenk zu machen. Der Rakata war sehr beeindruckt von dem Vorschlag, da eine solche Gabe seinem Predor gegenüber als respektvolle Geste galt, ihn aber durch die Gabe eines schwachen Machthundes auf lange Sicht schaden würde.Dawn of the Jedi – Der Gefangene von Bogan Tul'kar war währenddessen selbst zum Predor, einem Rakata-Lehnsherren, aufgestiegen, eine sehr einflussreiche und mächtige Position innerhalb der Hierarchie des Unendlichen Reichs. Er kommandierte eine eigene kleine Flotte, besaß ein eigenes Flaggschiff und durfte Planeten größtenteils eigenständig ausmerzen. Als Predor überfiel er viele Welten mit der Devourer und dem Rest seiner Flotte. Dabei konkurrierte er ständig mit seinem übergeordneten Predor Skal'nas und versuchte dessen Platz zu übernehmen. Suche nach Tython miniatur|rechts|Tul'kar und Xesh begutachten gefangengenommene Kumumgah 25793 VSY überfiel Tul'kar den damals fruchtbaren Planeten Tatooine im Äußeren Rand. Die einheimische Zivilisation der Kumumgah wurde dabei fast vollständig zerstört. Tul'kar beaufsichtigte die Deportation der Kumumgah persönlich und befahl dabei die Exekution des machtsensitiven Sohnes eines Kumumgah-Priesters. Dieser war schockiert über den scheinbar sinnlosen Tod seines Kindes und drohte dem Rakata, dass sein Volk erbitterten Widerstand gegen die Invasoren leisten würde. Tul'kar schenkte der Drohung kaum Aufmerksamkeit und tötete den Priester mit Machtblitzen. Anschließend erhielt er eine Nachricht von Skal'nas, welcher ihm befahl nach Byss, dem Zentrum des Unendlichen Reichs, zurück zu kehren. In seiner Abwesenheit sollte Ore'mun, der Überbringer dieser Nachricht, die Ausmerzung überwachen und Tul'kar vertreten. Bevor Tul'kar der Anordnung folge leistete, tötete er Ore'mun, da er ihn für einen Spion Skal'nas' hielt. Den Körper seines ehemaligen Untergebenen ließ er auf der Rückreise zu einer Mahlzeit zubereiten. Auf Byss traf er in der Befehlszentrale auf seinen Lehnsherren und Trill. Skal'nas informierte Tul'kar, dass Trill eine Welt mit einer hohen Machtkonzentration im Tiefkern gespürt habe, den genauen Standort dieser jedoch nicht bestimmen konnte. Nach einer abfälligen Bemerkung Xeshs über Trills mangelnde Fähigkeiten kam es zu einem kurzen Duell, bei dem Xesh sie überwältigen konnte. Sehr zu Tul'kars Enttäuschung trennte Skal'nas die beiden, bevor es zu ernsthaften Verletzungen kam. Als der ranghöhere Predor Xesh aufforderte die Welt zu finden, protestierte Tul'kar gegen Skal'nas direktes Vorgehen und wies auf das offizielle Protokoll hin, welches ihm als Besitzer Xeshs das Recht gab, jede Welt für das Reich in Besitz zu nehmen, welche sein Machthund aufspürte. Skal'nas willigte scheinbar ein und der Machthund begann kurz darauf unter dessen Aufsicht nach der Welt zu suchen. Tod miniatur|rechts|Tul'kar wird von Xesh erstochen Tul'kars Diener war erfolgreich und sie wurden mit der Devourer auf eine Scoutmission nach Tython, dem entdeckten Planeten, geschickt.Dawn of the Jedi – Machtkrieg Tul'kar hatte jedoch andere Pläne und deaktivierte die Auswertungsanlage des Schiffs, welche normalerweise relevante Daten an die Zentrale in Byss sendete, da er befürchtete, dass Skal'nas ihn seiner Eroberung berauben würde. Ohne sein Wissen hatte dieser Xesh bereits auf Byss manipuliert und ihm unter anderem den Auftrag gegeben, seinen Meister zu beseitigen, sobald sie auf Tython eintrafen. Als sie sich im Orbit über dem Planeten befanden, begab sich der Machthund in den Reaktorraum der Devourer und zerstörte diesen mithilfe der Macht. Daraufhin wurde das gesamte Schiff von Explosionen erschüttert, welche es zum Abstürzen brachten. Tul'kar war über die einsetzende Zerstörung seines Flaggschiffs und das ausbrechende Chaos vollkommen überrascht und verdächtigte die an Bord befindlichen Sklaven dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Um zu entkommen, schlug er sich mit zwei seiner Wachen bis zu seiner privaten Fluchtkapsel durch. Dort angekommen wurden seine Wachen von Xesh niedergestreckt und noch bevor Tul'kar die Lage begreifen konnte, wurde auch er von dem Machtschwert seines Dieners durchstoßen. Vermächtnis Tul'kars Tod war für das Unendliche Reich kein großer Verlust, da das Reich über viele machthungrige und ehrgeizige Rakata verfügte. Er wurde durch Ceh'let ersetzt, welche jedoch bald ebenfalls Opfer von Skal'nas Machtspielen wurde. Sein Machthund Xesh wechselte im Verlauf der, unter Beteiligung von Tul'kar geplanten, Invasion von Tython die Seite und kämpfte für die einheimischen Je'daii. Den größten Einfluss hatte Tul'kar auf die Welt Tatooine und die Spezies der Kumumgah. Tul'kars rücksichtsloser Angriff hatte deren Zivilisation vernichtet und das Ökosystem des Planeten kollabierte infolge der Invasion. Aus einem Planeten voller Leben wurde eine unwirtliche Wüste. Die überlebenden Kumumgah wanderten durch diese Ödnis und entwickelten sich über die Jahrtausende zu den Tusken-Räubern. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Tul'kar beseitigt den Spion Ore'mun In seinen grundsätzlichen Eigenschaften glich Tul'kar anderen Rakata in ähnlichen Machtpositionen. Er war sehr rachsüchtig und sadistisch. Er genoss die Furcht anderer Wesen zu spüren, welche sich in einem Kampf um Leben und Tod befanden. Dennoch begann er sich mit der Zeit zu langweilen, wenn seine Kräfte wieder einmal eine gesamte Zivilisation fast wehrlos vernichteten. Dennoch hielt ihn diese einsetzende Langeweile in seinem Handeln nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil, sein Ehrgeiz und sein skrupelloses Streben nach Macht hatten ihn überhaupt erst in seine Position als Predor gebracht und er intrigierte weiter geschickt gegen seinen vorgesetzten Predor. Er war zudem sehr stark in der Macht und in der Lage, Verrat oder die Einstellung anderer ihm gegenüber, wahrzunehmen. Außerdem legte er großen Wert auf seine Autorität, welche er gerne mit dem Einsatz von Machtblitzen verdeutlichte. Aufgrund seiner Position, seiner Macht und der schieren Dominanz seiner Spezies in der Galaxis, entwickelte er ein Rakata-typisches Überlegenheitsgefühl. Seine Arroganz machte ihn blind für eigene Fehler und sorgte mit dafür, dass er sich in dem Glauben befand, Skal'nas überlistet zu haben, ohne dabei Xeshs Verrat zu bemerken. Diese fatale Fehleinschätzung führte schließlich zu seinem, für ihn unvorhersehbaren, Tod. Beziehungen Skal'nas Tul'kar und Skal'nas pflegten eine offene Rivalität. Tul'kar versuchte offensiv, Skal'nas zu provozieren und seine Führungsposition zu untergraben. Beide waren fortwährend darum bemüht, die Schwächen des jeweils anderen aufzuzeigen und mehr Prestige und Macht anzuhäufen. Ihre Feindschaft gaben sie ebenfalls an ihre Machthunde weiter und ließen sie so Teil ihres Konfliktes werden. Tul'kars Erfolg und sein extremer Ehrgeiz wurden für den dienstälteren Predor schließlich zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung und er ließ ihn beseitigen. Xesh Xesh war Tul'kars persönlicher Machthund. Der Rakata hatte den Jungen seit dessen Kindheit gekannt und war derjenige, der in dem Menschen das Potenzial der Dunklen Seite gespürt hatte. Daraufhin hatte Tul'kar Xesh an sich genommen und ihn aus dem elenden Dasein, welches dieser bis dahin geführt hatte, befreit. Alles, was der Machthund an Wissen und Macht besaß, verdankte er dem Rakata und beide waren sich dessen bewusst. Gleichzeitig hatte der Predor den Jungen an sich gebunden und dafür gesorgt, dass Xesh nicht eigenständig dachte oder handelte. Unter seinem Kommando verwüsteten sie viele Welten und obwohl sich der Rakata weiterhin als allen anderen Individuen weit überlegen ansah, konnte sich Xesh ihm gegenüber als würdiger Diener beweisen. Der Predor brachte seine Wertschätzung darüber zum Ausdruck, dass er auf die Bezeichnung Sklave für Xesh verzichtete. Aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und dem Vertrauen, welches Tul'kar in ihn hatte, hielt er es für unmöglich, von seinem persönlichen Diener verraten zu werden. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter Tul'kar erschien in Deutschland erstmals am 19. Februar 2013 in dem ersten Comic der Dawn of the Jedi-Reihe. *Seine Geschichte und die genauen Umstände seines Todes werden größtenteils an verschiedenen Stellen in den Dawn of the Jedi-Comics in Flashbacks seines ehemaligen Machthundes Xesh aufgedeckt. Quellen *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Machtsturm *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Der Gefangene von Bogan *''Dawn of the Jedi'' – Machtkrieg * Einzelnachweise en:Tul'kar ru:Тул'кар Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Rakata Kategorie:Predoren Kategorie:Legends